Turbulent Love
by Oddsisters
Summary: Shori and Murata are in a relationship, but they have come to realize there are many hurdles to overcome. Will the two be able to deal with the situations or will it be too much for the two to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shori and Murata are in a relationship, but they have come to realize there are many hurdles to overcome. Will the two be able to deal with the situations or will it be too much for the two to handle?

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction. It is not related to the anime or manga. When the hot spring scene is mentioned, please refer to the _Tender Longing_ drabble, chapters 2-5.

Pairing: Shori x Murata

First Hurdle: Promise

Saturday 02/25, 5:45 pm.

His ring tone rang, _Shori loves Murata. Shori loves Murata_. Reaching for his cell phone, he flipped it open. The light reflected against his face as he read the text from the sender. _I'm sorry friend of my brother. I know that we have a date set for six thirty to meet at the Saitama Movie Theatre, but unfortunately I am unable to meet you. Bob has asked for my assistance and it looks like it will take a while. I'm sorry, I will make it up to you tomorrow. _(; _ ;)Sighing, Murata flipped his phone close and crumpled the two tickets he had already bought. "There's no point in keeping tickets that cannot be used," muttered Murata angrily as he tossed them into the trash. He trudged home in the snow with slumped shoulders. "How dare he break his promise. He knew this was planned three days ago," grumbled Murata, "Who's more important? Me or Bob? The bastard brother of my friend."

The next morning, Murata awoke with fatigue. His body felt heavy and he could barely move from his bed. Groaning, he rolled over onto his side and reached for his phone to look at the time. The numbers read nine o' six. He rolled back onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. It took all his strength to flip it open and answer. "Hello?" he groaned with a hoarse voice. The phone was silent on the other line for a moment. "Friend of my brother?" asked Shori uncertainly.

"Who else could it be, brother of my friend," replied Murata dryly.

"You sound horrible."

"Thanks a lot. Whose fault do you think it is?"

"…"

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going to hang up. I need to rest my body."

"W-wait! I feel guilty for breaking our promise. To make it up, I promise I'll be over to lovingly nurse you back to health."

"No need. I know you can't cook. Instead, bring over some of your mom's curry."

"As you wish."

After saying goodbye, Murata hung up and tossed the phone aside. Exhausted, Murata closed his eyes and fell asleep. Twelve hours later, he woke up to the sound of his stomach growling from hunger. "I'm so hungry. Where is that brother of my friend?" he asked himself, "Has it been two hours?" He glanced at the window and realized it was evening. "I didn't hear the doorbell," he muttered. Reaching for his phone again, he dialed Shori's number. He reached the voicemail the first time and decided to try again. The second call, it rang twice before Shori picked up. "Where are you? I'm hungry. Did I miss you?" he asked. Suddenly, Murata heard high pitch, computerized, voices in the background. "Onii-chan?" Murata repeated suspiciously, "Are you playing your gal games? How dare you break another promise! I'm breaking up with you! This is not worth the heart ache. I refuse to come second to Bob and your gal games." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up and tossed his phone across the room. "That bastard brother of my friend," he grumbled one last one last time before exhaustion took over his body again.

There was always an underlying attraction between the two, yet they had never acted upon their desires. It was during their hot spring trip, two months ago, when Shori had accidentally mistaken him for Yuri which started their secretive and passionate relationship. It escalated quickly, almost to the point where he assumed it was just a physical relationship, but Shori proved him wrong. After a few days, Shori confessed his feelings to him. He also felt the same and confessed his feelings too. He was happy that their feelings were mutual. There were times when they spent days ferociously making love in bed till evening. However, lately Murata felt their passion had become dull. Shori was constantly busy training to become the Earth Demon King while he was busy studying for college and accompanying Yuri to the demon world. How he had missed the days he was able to spend alone with Shori. A drop of tear rolled from the corner of his eyes. He felt a cool hand brush away the tear and opened his eyes slowly. What greeted him was a concerned Shori. "Give me back my house key," mustered Murata.

"I refuse," said Shori sternly, "And I also refuse to break up."

"It wasn't an option."

"I don't care. I refuse no matter how many times you push me away."

"I'm tired. Go away. I will not waste my time arguing with you."

"I brought curry."

"Leave it there. You go away."

"It's package deal. The curry comes with me. If I go, then so does the curry."

"Fine. You can stay, but sit over there."

Murata pointed to the farthest corner near the door. He struggled to sit up and eat the curry. It was useless in his weak state and after a while. Shori came over to help him. Shori took the spoon away from him and wiped his face with a clean cloth. "I will feed you," said Shori gently. Scooping up a spoonful, Shori gently fed him. After he finished feeding him, he disappeared with the dirty plate. He returned with a wet cloth and wiped Murata down. Shori quietly said, "I know I have my flaws. I'm clumsy, I'm insensitive, I'm dense, I care about my gal games-"

"And you have a brother complex," interrupted Murata.

"Yes, I have a brother complex," relented Shori, "but, despite all that, my feelings for you are real. I realized after you told me you were breaking up with me, I felt empty. You are the only one for me."

"Does that mean you will put me first before Yuri? Bob? And your gal games?"

"S-somewhat…"

"Somewhat?" Murata raised his brow in displeasure.

"Okay, okay. Definitely, you come first and always," Shori quickly amended.

Smiling, Murata leaned up and kissed Shori on the corner of his mouth. He drew back, but Shori caught him, pulling him back for another kiss. Shori's tongue invaded his mouth, moving with slick movements across his tongue. Moaning, he pulled back hesitantly. "You'll get sick," whispered Murata. Shori growled and kissed him again. "I don't care," he said huskily. Murata felt Shori's strong arms push him down onto the bed. It dipped slightly as Shori climbed on top of him. He lifted himself up on his elbows, watching as Shori straddled his hips. He watched in awe as the older man slipped his shirt off with ease. "Will you be okay?" asked Shori quickly, "I will stop if you're not up to it." Murata shook his head vigorously. "No, I want it. It's been a while," he replied just as quickly. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Shori's neck, drawing himself up for another kiss, but he only got pushed down again. In a swift moment, cool air hit his lower bare skin. He gasped in surprise. Suddenly, his shirt was ripped open. In the distance, he could hear the buttons plop onto the floor. "That's another shirt you ruined," muttered Murata breathlessly.

"I'll buy you a new one," uttered Shori as his fingers explored Murata's body.

Murata nodded and twisted in pleasure when he felt Shori's fingers brushed across his nipple. He bit his lower lips, biting back a moan when Shori's hot mouth fell over one of them and sucked hard. Fingers traveled down the side of his body as the mouth released his nipple. Murata moaned in discontent. "It'll feel better," whispered Shori with a velvet tone.

"Please hurry," pleaded Murata.

"Lube?"

"Same place it's always been."

He saw Shori nod and in a quick movement, he reached up and opened the drawer next to the bed. Murata heard him rummage through the drawer before he returned his attention back him. He heard the lube click open and then the sound of the liquid being squeezed. Gasping, he felt Shori's cold, slick fingers enter the crevice of his buttocks. He writhed in anticipation. "Hurry," Murata moaned. Shori smirked and started making small movements with his two fingers. Murata gripped onto the bed sheets, twisting it as he felt both pain and pleasure. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pleasure flash through his body. "Ah! Nnn…there! Rub that spot again!" he pleaded. Shori's finger brushed against his g-spot once more, causing him to twist in pleasure again. "E-enough. Please…just give it to me," he said in between moans. Without any warning, Shori pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his erect member. Pain over took pleasure and Murata hissed in pain. "Ah…ahh…w-wait," he said, panting, "Slowly. It's…been a while." He couldn't see Shori, but he felt some movement from above him. Shori entered into him slowly until he was fully inside him. Murata sighed in content, adjusting himself. After the pain subsided, he nodded his head for Shori to continue. Hips moving, Shori started thrusting, first slowly and then fastening his pace. With every mewl that escaped Murata's lips, Shori went faster and harder. Giddy with pleasure, Murata clung to Shori, legs tightening around the other's hips, and fingers digging in the other man's skin. His body tingle with climax. "I can't…I'm coming," muttered Murata.

"Me too," whispered Shori, "T-together. Let's come together."

Unable to reply, Murata merely nodded his head. Shori gave one final thrust before they both climaxed. Shori fell on top of him with a sigh. "That…was…good," muttered Shori. Murata nodded his head again, but slowly. A wave of exhaustion seeped through his body. Closing his eyes, he heard a plop and then an emptiness. Shori had pulled out of him and rolled onto the bed beside him. Murata opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look at him. Shori kissed him on his forehead tenderly. "I forgot to tell you, but…I rented a movie. It's to make up for the time I broke our promise to go to the movie," Shori said.

Murata smiled at him and snuggled closer to him, "Maybe later. I'm tired…don't get mad if you end up getting sick."

"I could never get mad at you. Get better quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Shori and Murata are in a relationship, but they have come to realize there are many hurdles to overcome. Will the two be able to deal with the situations or will it be too much for the two to handle?

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction. It is not related to the anime or manga. When the hot spring scene is mention please refer to the Tender Longing drabbles, chapters 2-5.

Pairing: Shori x Murata

Second Hurdle: Name

Friday 03/03, 9:06 a.m.

Murata laid his head down, but continued to stare blankly at the book in front of him. The sound of the howling wind and rain drops lightly tapping against the classroom windows drew his attention away. A yawn could be heard while the teacher continued to ramble in a boring monotone. He shivered at the cold and buried his head deeper under his arms. He couldn't wait for the bell to ring. It was almost the end of the day and his thoughts were already drifting off. It had been a week since Murata and Shori made up and Murata couldn't be any happier. Their passion flamed even more so than before and just thinking about Shori making love to him that night made his cheeks blush hot. The vibration from his cell phone jerked Murata from his thoughts which were heading down a dangerous path. He pulled his cell phone out and flipped it open. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth from seeing the text message. Shori was home and he wanted Murata to spend the night. He didn't mind spending the night, after all, if Murata went home he would only be alone.

The bell rang and Murata stood up and immediately left. It took him twenty minutes to reach Yuri's school. He stood waiting by the school gate and it wasn't long before Yuri also came out. Murata walked over and greeted his friend. "Hey Shibuya. Do you mind if I impose on you and your family tonight? I also heard Mama is making her special curry," Murata said with a sweet smile. Yuri returned Murata's greeting with a smile of his own before replying, "You're always welcome to spend the night." The two grinned and walked down the street toward the Shibuya's home.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night, but if Wolfram heard those words he would be scolding you," replied Murata.

"Ah, you're right. I would be called all sorts of names then accused of crimes I've never committed," Yuri laughed weakly.

"And you would remain silent. You're like a husband who enjoys getting abused and punished from his wife. From my deductions and your patterns I'm guessing you're an 'M' Shibuya," said Murata straightforwardly.

"An 'M'?," Yuri gave Murata a confused look.

"Yes an 'M'. You're a masochist. You like to be abused and stepped on which brings me to Wolfram. He is a 'PS'. I guess pain and pleasure keeps your relationship intact. Although-"

"W-w-wait! Hold on a second Murata. I am not a masochist and what do you mean Wolfram is a 'PS'? What is a 'PS' anyway?"

"You can try to deny it, Shibuya but you are definitely a masochist. Remember when Conrad and the others walked in on you and Wolfram? He was grinding your face with his bare foot and calling you a wimp while you simply laid there. It was an uncomfortable situation that we all had to witness. By the way, I forgot to mention at the time, but the look you had on your face when Wolfram was stepping on you was pure bliss. If that isn't a masochist then I don't know what is. As for Wolfram being a 'PS', there is a reason why I call him one. A 'PS' is a partial sadist. In many ways you can compare it to a tsundere. He really wants to be a dere, but can't so he acts more tsun however there's a hint of dere beneath all that tsun. Are you following me Shibuya? Wolfram wants to be an 'M', but he can't because he isn't true to himself so he acts like an 'S'. So in actuality, Wolfram is an 'M', but then again he plays an 'S' so that makes him a 'PS'. Do you get it Shibuya? Wolfram from my deduction seems like the type that actually wants to be punished, but acts like he likes punishing instead. I believe you should try to rough him up with some whips, chains and leather sometimes. He might just appre-" Murata glanced to Yuri who had turned completely red from his direct and shameless words. "It's just a harmless suggestion," said Murata with a small shrug.

"I can't process that all in. You're quite brazen Murata. The only thing I know is you seem very knowledgeable in all this. It's like you have experience in this field. Does that mean you're an 'S', Murata?"

"Eh? I'm just normal."

"…"

Murata held back a chuckle. The look on Yuri's face was priceless. He was quite fun to tease. Suddenly Murata heard footsteps from inside the house and the door flung open. Shori stood in the front entrance with arms wide open. He was grinning from ear to ear like the obsessed brother he was. Yuri jumped back in surprise. "What are you waiting for Yuri? Jump into onii-chan's welcoming arms," exclaimed Shori. "No. Who would do such a thing and at our age too. You must be an idiot Shori," replied Yuri with disgust. He pushed Shori aside and walked into the house. "Call me onii-chan!" shouted Shori. Murata raised his brow and lightly shook his head.

He sighed and proceeded to walk pass Shori as well, but before he could continue into the house Shori reached down and grasped his hand. Surprised at the action, he was dragged around to the side of the house then forcefully pinned against the wall. Without hesitation, he felt Shori's finger lift his chin up and then his lips were completely captured by Shori's own. Falling under his warm breath, the slight fever emanated from their mingled mouths and began to spread throughout Murata's body. The sensation of their warm tongues entwined, rubbing playfully back and forth sent a thrilling shiver down Murata's back and as they pressed their lips together again and again, each of them passionately savored the other's sweet taste. Murata clung onto Shori's shirt for dear life as Shori continued his passionate onslaught. It was the giggles from a group of girls walking by that made the two jump apart. Murata dragged his heavy lids up to meet Shori's eyes glazed with lustful desire. He flinched from the brush of Shori's touch on his lips. "Your lips are swollen. You look thoroughly molested. Sorry about that. I've been waiting all day to kiss you," said Shori in a husky voice. "You don't seem sorry at all. Now how am I suppose to walk into the house looking like this?" asked Murata dryly after composing himself.

"You're not cute at all. You should have replied that you were waiting to be kissed by me too."

"I refuse."

"You're definitely not cute."

"I never thought I was."

He watched Shori rake his hand through his hair in frustration. Teasing the Shibuya brothers was fun and Murata could never resist watching Shori squirm. He mused at the idea of having Shori handcuffed to the bed while torturing the older man with pleasurable pain. A mischievous smile formed from the images he had of Shori. Murata brushed away his thoughts and turned his attention to Shori when spoken to. "I think you should go to the bathroom and I'll tell everyone you went to wash your face."

"Hmm, maybe I should enter the house and greet everyone without a care. After all if you didn't attack me like you did I wouldn't have to cool my face down," said Murata wickedly.

"Attack? I did no such thing. Besides, I didn't hear you complain or struggle. You actually melted into my arms. And we shouldn't let the others find out we are a…couple," objected Shori.

"You're right, I didn't complain because I didn't have time to. Now does it matter if they-"

"Yes!" said Shori, a bit sharply. "Uh, I mean no, not really, but I want to prepare everyone first," softened Shori.

"…"

Murata narrowed his eyes slightly. After a few minutes of awkward silence Murata shrugged his small shoulders. He straighten his blazer and walked into the house with Shori following close behind. Once inside, Murata was warmly greeted by Jennifer with a hug. She ushered them into the kitchen and everyone sat at the table with the exception of a missing Yuri. "Where is Shibuya?" asked Murata."I think Yuri said he was going to use the bathroo-" Jennifer was interrupted by a loud splash then they heard a familiar voice."How long were you going to make me wait Yuri? We haven't been together since the hot spring. Is this how important our relationship is to you, you wimp!" shouted Wolfram."Another rowdy one," mutter and Wolfram came down stairs and entered the kitchen. Wolfram blushed from seeing all eyes set upon them. Jennifer stood up and greeted Wolfram with a hug. As everyone sat around the table eating curry, the topic of dating and marriage slowly crept into the conversation. "Yuri when will mama be able to see you have a wedding to your lovely fiancé, Wolfram here?" asked Jennifer.

"It will never happen mother. I will not let anyone take Yuri away. Isn't that so friend of my brother?" said Shori.

"Actually, I agree with mama and I think it would do Shibuya good to marry Wolfram, _brother of my friend_," replied Murata. "I think it would give your brother a better impression if you are not clinging, _brother of my friend,_" his words literally dripped with false sweetness.

"Friend of my brother, I thought you would see eye to eye with me?" Shori shot back.

"And why did you think that brother of my friend?"

"B-b-because we are…f-friends,"

"Is that so brother of my friend?"

"Yes it is friend of my brother."

"Oh would you two cut out with the friend of my brother and brother of my friend crap? It wasn't long ago that I witness you two making passionate love in a public hot spring. Two guys going at it without a care and now I want to puke," an irritated Wolfram interjected.

"Yes, why aren't you two calling each other by names?" asked Yuri curiously.

Murata and Shori stared at the two with shocked eyes. Murata had composed himself immediately, but Shori wasn't as quick. His face turned bright red as a tomato and he was struggling to find words to explain what just happened. Jennifer had clasped her hands over her mouth and squealed with delight at the news. Her two boys had each found someone to love and she approved both of the candidates. Murata shot a quick look at Shori and waited for his response.

"We do call each other by our names," said Shori.

"Sure you do and did you know you just admitted you and Murata are a couple. Not that it's anything new to us. We already knew you guys were going out. I don't know why you were both hiding the fact though," said Yuri.

"…" Shori turned to Murata and opened his mouth. "Since it's in the open now I have nothing to hide. I am dating K-K-Ke-uh, M-M-Mu-rafrriend of my brother," said Shori quickly. He sighed with relief, but the looks Shori received when he looked up was uncomfortable. Jennifer had a sad, disappointed look, Yuri winced and Wolfram snickered while Murata remained silent.

"Shori," said Murata effortlessly in a clear and quiet voice.

The room fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Yuri. "…So, how about we move over to my room," suggested Yuri, nodding his head to Wolfram and Murata. The three boys stood up and left the kitchen. Murata turned slightly to see Shori's reaction, but found him motionless. As Wolfram passed Shori, Murata saw him whisper something to him and read his lips. "You're in big trouble mister," whispered Wolfram. Murata smiled secretively and followed after Yuri. Jennifer cleared away the table and patted Shori's head with pity.

While in Yuri's room, Murata interrupts their conversation and decided not to sleepover. He made a small bow and got up to leave. Yuri and Wolfram exchanged looks and nodded their heads, deciding not to intervene. As Murata exited the house, he said goodbye to Jennifer and started walking home. When he reached his house, he entered it and slipped off his shoes. Plopping his school bag onto the floor, he shuffled over to the couch and dropped onto it. Sighing, Murata covered his face with his arm and closed his eyes. Silently in his mind, he started counting. When he hit the five minute mark, his doorbell starting ringing. Murata smiled and stood up. Before walking to the door, he checked himself in the mirror and made sure to look disheveled. After assessing himself, he opened the door to find a flustered Shori staring at him. "What do _you _want?" asked Murata, "Make it quick and get out."

"This is déjà vu," Shori muttered under his breath before looking at Murata, "No, I won't leave. I've said it before."

Murata stepped aside as Shori forced himself in and close the door. Staring at his broad back, Murata stared after him as Shori walked over to the sofa and sat down. He rested his arms on knees and folded them. Looking up from where he was sitting, Murata noticed him nodding his head for Murata to sit down as well. Without a word, he walked to the couch and sat down, but left a huge space between them. He heard Shori sigh and glanced at him. "I'm sorry," said Shori.

"Feels like you're always apologizing," Murata said.

"But I mean it. I'm sorry for not calling you by your name."

"It doesn't matter. We've always been calling each other those names for as long as I've remember…even when we are making love we don't call out each other's name."

Shori looked him straight in the eye and closed the gap between them. Murata stared back at him as Shori wrapped his strong arms around him. "I'm sorry," whispered Shori, "Mu-no…Ken. I'm sorry." He tapped his forehead against Murata's with his eyes close. "Please don't be mad," muttered Shori. Murata's eyes darkened as he gave a small smirk. "I wonder how sorry you are?" he asked, "What would you do to show me how genuine your apology is?"

"I'll do anything," replied Shori.

"I want you to open the window and tell the neighborhood ten cheesy declaration of your love for me and you must call me by my name."

Shori gulped and tried to protest, "Bu-but…"

"Did you not say you would do anything for me?"

Murata arched a brow at the older man. As soon as Shori sighed and stood up, Murata smiled and leaned back against the couch to watch him. Shori walked over to the window facing the streets and sucked in a breath. He shouted, "I love Murata Ken! Murata Ken is my soul mate! Murata Ken is my beautiful angel! Murata Ken is my master, woof! Murata Ken is my honey bunny! I would step on glass and walk through fire for my true love Murata Ken! Murata Ken reminds me of a library book because I always want to check him out! Murata Ken completes my life! Murata Ken is my bubble of life! I can only eat, breath, and live Murata Ken!" Murata burst out laughing. Shori turned to face him with a beet red face. "I'm doing this all for you and you're laughing?" he said. Murata wiped away the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. His stomach was starting to hurt. He took a few breaths and calmed himself down before facing Shori. "I didn't think you actually do it," Murata said.

"Of course I would," said Shori, "I was serious this entire time."

Murata smiled at him and waved him over. Shori walked back to the couch and plopped himself next to Murata. Reaching out with both hands, he and patted and held Shori's cheeks. "I know you're an idiot, but I also know that you're an idiot in love who's very sincere." Leaning forward, Murata brushed his lips against Shori's. It was an innocent kiss, but it turned into a fiery kiss with Shori pushing him down on the sofa. Sitting up slightly, he slipped off his shirt and tossed it aside. Reaching up, he did the same with Shori's shirt. Even though he had seen Shori's body many times before, he was still awed by it. Running his fingers up Shori's abdomen, he felt the older man shudder beneath his fingertips. Smiling, Murata took off his glasses and set them onto the coffee table. "Come," he whispered huskily. As though the gate was opened, Shori pushed Murata onto the sofa cushions and devoured his lips and tongue. Shori drew away from him and trailed his lips down his body. He heard the sound of his zipper being unzipped and tried to look, but Shori pushed him back down. His pants were tugged off and tossed to the side where he saw them fall next to his shirt. Suddenly, he felt something warm wrap around the tip of his length. Hissing, Murata writhed in shocks of pleasure. Clamping his mouth with his hands, he held back little moans as Shori ran his tongue down the side of his shaft and then back up before taking him whole. He gasped and reached down with his hands to grip onto Shori's hair. "Ah…" he moaned, "No…more." He gasped again as cool air hit him. He whined, releasing his grasp on Shori's hair. He opened his mouth to protest against Shori, but was interrupted as fingers were slipped into his mouth. "Suck," commanded Shori. Usually, Murata would never had taken such a command, but he decided that tonight he would go along with Shori. Doing as he was told, he began to slurp on the two digits. He twirled his tongues around them, making sure to lick in between the fingers. He saw Shori since and smirked. Closing his eyes, he continued to suck until Shori's fingers were wet. He gave one last lick as Shori pulled his fingers back.

He looked down and noticed that Shori had already unzipped his pants and wondered briefly when that had happened. However, his mind was diverted when Shori pushed his fingers against his opening. He squirmed at the touch, breathing heavily. Shori stretched and prepared him, pulling his digits out when he was done preparing. Murata gave even breathes and stared into Shori's eyes as the older man pushed against his opening. He gasped as Shori's member, wet with his pre-cum, slipped inside him to the hilt. "Ahnn…" he groaned. Murata reached up and wrapped his arms around Shori's neck. "Shori," he whispered in a low voice, "Shori." He could hear the older man chuckling as he began to move his hips, pulling and pushing in a slow rhythm. The pace fastened as they neared their peak. "Ken," whispered Shori as he leaned his face down next to his young lover's ear, "Ken…Ken…" Murata shuddered at the sound of his name and reached his own climax with Shori following shortly after.

A few hours later in bed, Murata propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Shori's sleeping face. He placed a soft kiss on his older lover's forehead and smiled deceptively. He giggled inwardly. _Shori is so simple and easy to tease_, he thought, _What should I do next time? _

* * *

><p><strong>Afterward<strong>

**oddsisters**:Hello there. Oddsisters here. Please to make your acquaintance. We're delighted that you've read all the way to the end. We had a few writer's block along the way even though it was short. However, we made it! We will continue the lemony part for those special fans out there and you know who you are. We blushed, laughed, felt shy, trying to find words that didn't sound cheesy, yet we wanted to give the fans a hot and heavy scene for fan service. We look forward to meeting you all in our next chapter.


End file.
